From Dreams To Reality
by Serene Flassion
Summary: *An AU* Everyone said that there's only one world existed in the universe and that is the world they're living, but they're actually 'the dream' and 'the real world' was their caused of events OR was it another way around?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi guys ~ This is another Elsword fic I've been working on for the last few days(?), the other fic will be updated soon if I've time. This is an AU, well probably a 'strange type, where they're normal people but who've strange dreams about going on adventure blah blah blah'. Their names are changed [forgive me, if they're weird /weeps/] and the jobs will be in separate characters/personality...Okay there's no use for to explain because I'm not good at it, so on with the story...)  
**

* * *

_" It was a weird dream...I was that redheaded boy, who called himself 'Els', or something. Apparently I'm occupant as a 'Lord Knight' of the so-called 'Velder'. And it seems that I have 'friends' who's, unusually different. A purple-head magician named Aisha, an elf called Rena, a scary looking guy Raven, the quiet and emotionless Eve, the girl-like prince of 'Hamel' Chung and a martial artist girl called Ara. It's hard for me to fit in at first because I don't know these guys, but they seems to know me as 'Els'. Everything seems real and I couldn't hardly called this thing as a 'silly dream'. It's like **** "_

The ticking clock and its needle marches on, the cold atmosphere of the room cools down the tension. And there on the bed, a boy with black hair, swayed to the left side, and red eyes with simple black hood and short pants on, was staring at the ceiling, drowned into his thoughts, _'Was that dream, a sign or something...?_ _It happens every night and I could hardly concentrate at having any sleep at all' ._ Nathan, assuming the boy's name, was almost devoured of that until a reminder just cuts it through, "I should stop this nonsense now and put it aside for the time being...". He walked out from his room, only to be greeted by his cousin, Ian, who's about to come knocking on his door steps. "About time...I was about to knock that head of yours for being a tardy...", he sneered, "Today's the day...don't disappoint them too early...". "I won't, I won't...I was just having a thought of my own...", said Nathan who's constantly ignoring the glares he's been receiving. Ian sighed, _'This again...' _"It's that dream again? Well let me guess, _'I, who have unlimited swords that called himself as 'Infinity Sword', was trying to kill that huge neon wolf dog that shots ice lasers from its mouth but ended up getting his butt froze'_ again"_ . _"Hahaha really funny, now shut it...", Nathan tries to avoid him causing any headaches today. It's the first day of school, and the headmaster was expecting him 'to be there on time', due to his habit.

"Hey, Nathan! I won't be with you during the afternoon dismissed so you have to go off alone...And Ian, four-thirty so don't lock me out...", A childhood friend of Nathan and cousins with Ian, Rudy, was waiting at the front door, looking a bit in a rush. Nathan rubbed his forehead and said, "Alright, let's go. And Ian, I'm skipping lunch and dinner today, so don't even be a bother to make them...". "At least, eat something for-". Sudden dismissed just leave him unfinished, "Why do I even try...". Ian had enough of having two ignorant people in his own house, but he stated that Rudy is the most one. For Nathan, he have his own reasons to stay, ONE, his house is really far away, not sure how many kilometers though, from school and Ian's was the only one nearest to it , TWO, he lives alone and his older sister is constantly worried about him from time to time AND she was supposed to trust Rudy on that, at the end, the job was dumped at Ian's place...yeah, 'trustful' indeed. To be honest, he doesn't mind to have those 'birds' around, it kills the silence that's been that house for years and really tried to make the atmosphere lively. Ian smiled and thought about what would happened if those two didn't moved in.

At the Carole High School, Rudy went to his class early so Nathan was lost somewhere down the hallway. But he was met by a prefect on the way, he's kind enough to guide him to his class. Surprisingly, they're in the same room so lucky guess, they instantly became friends. "Hey, why're your eyes red? It's really to see red eyes in this region...", the raven prefect asked. Nathan just shrugged and said, "Absence of melanin, an enzyme, probably...so you could easily see the blood vessels flowing through...not physically of course...". And the he subject was getting more logical and descriptive by the moment (this relates to Biology[?]). "Well it's fun talking to you Nathan, the name's Blaise, the ace of the fencing club and because of that, people called me 'The Blade Master' ", the prefect, now revealed as Blaise, smiled, "You're still new right? Have you thought of a club to join yet?". "Nothing to be honest, but the fencing club sounds interesting...do you think I can fit in?", Nathan was busy reaching into his bag for his Chem. books. "Of course!", Blaise put the attendance book on the table, "I can reserved one spot for you if you want! Well, if it's possible that is...".

_"Good Morning to all students. The headmaster requested to all the prefects to be at the examination hall immediately, for the early registration of this year's upcoming newcomers"_

__The announcement was sent throughout the buildings and hundreds of complains plus groans was heard in each class. "Well, that's me...see you later", Blaise casually leaved the classroom, "...And don't be friends with that guy named 'Rex'!". The last words were faint so it wasn't easily heard.

_'Today, it wasn't normal but it wasn't weird either, I've made a friend today, but I swore that I actually met him before. But it didn't actually clicked in my mind. It wasn't that a big deal but when I recalled back my dream, **he **was there. And the exact title 'Blade Master' existed too. First it was Ian as so-called 'Infinity Sword', then that 'Rune Slayer' who look a lot like Rudy and now...This is getting..******'_

* * *

**(Yeah, I guess messed up the plot a bit...but I hope they're not too confusing...the names are really hard to think about it and I already confirmed their back names but will have to re-think about it again...So yeah, reviews, likes, whatever and look out for the 2nd Chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(I'm really glad to see you ****guys are actually satisfied with the plot ^^ ~ I'm still re-thinking about their names (some) but new characters will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy ~ )**

* * *

A brunette girl happily skipping around with her friend Blaise by her side, looking annoyed as usual, "Willa, I know that you have a chance to avoid studying for today, but **PLEASE **it's just an early morning registration and there's nothing to be hyper about it...". The girl, now called Willa, stopped as she pouted, "Blaise, this is a chance to have our reputation high up! I mean, come on, we can't be remained in the 'Top Ten Honorable Students' list forever! Someone and I mean, Anyone could steal our place!". "I have no idea who or why would that put that stupid list up anyways, it means nothing but deceiving people lately...I mean seriously, once they know you, it's 'good-bye' to your outer personality...", said Blaise. Willa, a member of the Martial Art Club, has some experienced in self-defense and stuffs, but her kicks made everyone impressed of her style. Most people said that she's really dangerous when it comes to contact with bullies. "Well, at least they still see me as a nice and lovable person! Unlike Grace, she's always strict and all, especially towards archery! It's not a surprise that Nyla just threw her off that position...Although Grace looked really scary when she's mad...", said Willa. Grace Adeline and Nyla Winton, members and aces of the Archery Club. Rude, strict, bossy and all, but the club wouldn't earn their championship title if it wasn't for those two. "Whatever..", Blaise shrugged, "Let's just do our job as the prefects around here before we get scolded by the discipline teachers...". Willa nodded and continue her talk about the list of students that registered this year, to know that they're only a few of them made it.

Four period passed by, they accompanied one student to her respected classroom. Natalee Cheryl, is a 10th Science Class student but somehow, her grades dropped between Science subjects and Geography. "So, Natalee? What course are you gonna take?", Willa asked to break the silence between the three of them. Natalee thought about it for a while and spoke, "Anything that's related to Computer Engineering, but, well I want to take Advanced Computer Science for a change...to do all those programming and codes...". "You must have high intention to do that", said Blaise, "Most students here are suffering from stress and eventually graduate or leave the school early, permanently if they like". Willa recalled back about Natalee's grades, "Yeah and your computer subject grades **MAY **be high...it won't help you to push further now...". "At least, I could give it a try... I want to be the only one in my family that doesn't take any business or any-related course of that...", Natalee shrugged. Again, Natalee's family are expert when it come to business, 'common rich family' of course. But Natalee and her cousin, Elora Citlalli, decided that they will be the only family members taking different courses, so the family agrees and gave them their support, "I really want to make them realized that they no need to run a business about common collectibles to be noticed by everyone...They need to create something new that would fascinate everyone...Something like-".

"Nathan?", The three of them have their heads snapped in-front. Nathan was breathing heavily against the wall, there's a red markings around his neck to show that he's been strangled by someone and next to him, was a male who look a bit like him, but hair was strangely tied in short ponytail, it was Rudy. "Nathan, what happened to you?", Blaise asked, but only to received gasps between Nathan's words when he tried to speak. Rudy decide to spoke up, "I'm not sure if have this right but when I found him like this, he told me that there's two or three delinquent students just came out from no-where, when he left his classroom, to, you-know, 'common bully's thing'. Apparently he doesn't want to, only to make the students to put pressure on him, "Strangle him to death", they recommended their leader. So they did, and almost caught by the discipline master as Nathan made this chance to escaped". Hearing this story made prefects to actually find that person and 'nicely' pay them back, Willa wasn't easy to control her temper, "And who's that bastard?", with a smile. "Who else do you think will have two male midget around him all the time?", Rudy sighed. Immediately, both Will and Blaise snapped, "THAT UNGRATEFUL SON OF A-!".

"Yup, go get em'", said Rudy as he made his way for the prefect's sudden dash towards his direction. He noticed Natalee was still standing there, "And you are?". Natalee bowed and introduced, "My name is Natalee Cheryl, 9th Science Class Student and course taking this year is Advanced Computer Science". Rudy mouthed 'wow' in silence and helped Nathan up later, "Guess, that Banthus guy haven't changed from last year...I'm always his victim as well as others but seems like he decide to fish up some newcomers too...". "Victim?", Natalee tilted to the side, to see better view of Nathan's face ,but failed to covered her gasp when she looked into his eyes. "... Sectoral Heterochromia..?", Natalee tried to take another closer look but Nathan tried to 'shoo' her away. "So what if I have red eyes with a blue section right around the corner?", Nathan snarled, "At least, I'm still a normal person and that's fine by me...". "For a student to at least fit in, you have a long way to go hopefully...", Rudy whispered with a bit sarcasm in his tone.

_'Not that I'm actually suspicious about it or anything, but that dream as 'Els', leader of the Elgang, I did encountered a man with scar on his face. He has the same name what Rudy mentioned earlier. Not to mentioned that Blaise and his female friend look a bit like Raven and Rena, especially the way they look furious. Hahaha, funny to say that actually. Seems like it's a sign after-all...;_

* * *

**(Yup, this just got weirder. Anyways some were revealed and some were mentioned, if it wasn't clear enough :**

**Grace Adeline = Grand Archer**

**Nyla Winton = Night Watcher**

**Willa Shane = Wind Sneaker**

**Natalee Cheryl = Code Nemesis**

**Elora Citlalli = Code Empress**

**The rest wasn't confirmed yet so I can think about it as fast as I can lol. Next Chapter will out anytime tomorrow or two days later)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I AM VERY SORRY I MEAN SERIOUSLY ANYWAYS HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER)****  
**

* * *

_'A desert-like place which they called 'Bethma'. Yes, it has that usual hot climate happens every year but the most weirdest thing is that they're occupied by a herd of lizards. If it weren't that crazy village leader, I would've been laughing at their faces, I mean, it's really hilarious now that you think about it...'_

"You've got to be kidding me!", Nathan groaned in frustration. Apparently 'someone' reported the incident between him and the delinquents to the discipline teachers and the punishments were; a painful beating and two-hours of lecturing, _'Well the good news is that I don't have to attend Biology lessons...But how am I gonna answer her about my absence tomorrow...'. _As he just took a few steps into the Chemistry lab, his face was met by a thrown textbook. "You're late, moron...", the teacher which everyone calls her, Ms. Stella, the Chemistry teacher, "There's no need to explain, the fuss about that incident was all over the school. Don't think that you're popular here because of that, it will only lasted for two days, newcomer...". _' Old hag...', _Nathan thought as he rub his forehead, "I'm sorry that I'm late, Ms. Stella. I promise that I will never do that again" _'Probably...'_ . "Cut that apologize off, it's not worth it anyways. Now you're seatmate will be, Treyvon Tucker, the guy from the left side at the middle row, the one with blue eyes and- You know what I mean", said Ms. Stella. Nathan shrugged as he went to his seat, Treyvon was smiling at him the whole time, "Hello there. Nathan Killeen, was it that I heard? The name's Treyvon Tucker but I guess you've figured it out from the teacher". "Mhm...you don't say...", said Nathan, "Are you in the same class as me? Because I saw you this morning in Year 10th Science Class...". Treyvon shook his head, "No, I have a friend there. Name's Davis Cortez and he's one hell of a dude so be careful when you're around him because he might drag you somewhere unappropriated for our age, if you know what I mean". "I would be dead now if I did meet him...", Nathan laughed. "**QUIET YOU TWO!**", Both of them winced at the sudden tone of anger and decided to pay attention to the sub-topic of their lesson. But Treyvon mouthed, _'Talk to you later', _as he passed his e-mail address to Nathan and he did the same. The sub-topic they're learning was about Chemical Bonding, and everyone's having trouble at this point.

Rudy Skylar was taking a stroll down the school's garden, near the Agriculture classroom. He managed to skip Computer lessons and went out before the teacher could even catch him. He wasn't alone, he's with a friend, or at least that's what his 'friend' thought. Ralph Fidel, one of the infamous delinquent student from the past years, that's when he went into certain changes and became a bit responsible for his actions although he only use violence if he got picked on. "So how's that Stephen guy?", Ralph asked, looking about anxious. Rudy stopped, "What? Who?". "Ian Stephen, the cousin of yours that he's looking after your friend which it was actually your duty? ". "Oh yeah, fine I guess. He's still unemployed but he does his best supporting both of us", said Rudy. "Yeah like you care, he's been telling how frustrating it was to look after **YOU** only...", Ralph snickered, "That Nathan guy was not a problem though he said. He's like a little brother to him". "To tell you the truth... actually, **WAS**...". "What?". Rudy take a deep breath and said, "Nothing. It's family business that was kept between them a long time ago. How's between you and Nyla?". "Fine, but I've been ignoring her the whole time, because I didn't notice her..." the sudden change of topic left him hanging, "Yeah, she's mad at all but she kept it to herself since she's really good at it". "You should take lessons from her once in while". "Pffft, like I would even want to do that...". "What?". "Nothing". "Ha, looks like is karma all over again...", Rudy laughed. Yup, 'karma' indeed.

After morning lessons over, Nathan decided to walk home since Treyvon have to stay back for afternoon lessons. But he was accompanied by Davis, they decided to hang out since Treyvon introduced them to each other. "And that's why're here today!", Davis seems to be explaining 'something'. _'Well , I guess that story will stuck in my head until college...or at least until that 'mature age' that's what everyone called it nowadays...', _Nathan shrugged. "By the way, what I've heard from that new student, I forgot about her name, is that your eyes are really unusual. It seems like it's true since right now I'm seeing it right now", said Davis. "Natalee Cheryl, yeah we've met before...outside the hallways...", Nathan recalled back that incident, "Well, now it's getting frustrating since that girl will be spreading the news about her discovery...I just want to be normal for once...". "In that school, nothing's normal...two dangerous members in the Archery club, two delinquent senior students, three unusual fantasy loving girls, and probably a prefect which have the 'mean kicks'...but I guess that's one thing that makes the school interesting but with you, a student with Sectoral Heterochromia disease, I guess people won't get easily bored now that they've show to watch...", said Davis. _'Is he treating me like I'm some sort of a freak?...More importantly, how could such people exists in that school?', _Nathan thought. They went into different directions but Nathan can hear him shouting that he's lost, he actually laughed at that, _'What a strange yet funny friend...I guess I can get easily used to this...'. _Once he arrived at Ian's apartment, he yelled out "I'm back...", and laid down on the couch looking exhausted.

"Welcome back", Ian came out from his room. "You look tiring...looks like Banthus did give you a hard time since it's your first day after all". "You used to...?", receiving a nod from Ian, "He did that to everyone and that makes **EVERYONE** his victim...". "Guess we're not that lucky after all", Nathan sighed, "By the way, I made new friends today". "I'm not your mother". "Right...". "But that's good, having someone you can rely other than Rudy that is...", said Ian, "By the way, we will have a guest tonight, she's a friend who's currently in college...". "You mean, Danielle Willow?", Natha smirked, "That girl from high school who's been chasing after you until graduation? Don't you even think about that?". "Well I hope that she has forgotten about that...", Ian shrugged, "Anyways, it's not my fault, she insisted which I actually agree to it... Though I'm not sure if she's bringing 'her' too...". "That girl who's not thrilled with emotions?". "Yup...she's a good friend but weird at the same time". "If I'm her, I would slap you for saying that", Nathan laughed. Ian sighed and putting his head in his hand, "You have no idea how many times she does that to me...".

* * *

**(THERE, THAT'S IT I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT AND DERPY AND FOR USING CAPS LOCK EVERY-TIME! Here's the names revealed in this chapter :**

**Nathan Killen = Lord Knight**

**Treyvon Tucker = Tactical Trooper**

**Davis Cortez = Deadly Chaser**

**Rudy Skylar = Rune Slayer**

**Ralph Fidel = Reckless Fist**

**Ian Stephen = Infinity Sword**

**Danielle Willow = Dimension Witch**

**(Well, I already decided their names and unfortunately there are only three or four more names to go...Stay tune for another chapter this or next week Sorry orz/)**


	4. Extra Chapter 1

**(Hi, this is Ririan-chan -w-/ Yeah, the fourth chapter is kinda half-finished [/outofideas/] so to avoid you guys from being impatient(not really?). I made a random extra chapter. Yup...enjoy)**

**(Nathan and other OCs belongs to me. Other belongs to their respective owners)**

* * *

**Extra 1 : Cosplay**

Summer holidays, a perfect holiday for relatives to spend time together under the hot, blazing, sunny day because their AC broke down. Yup, we're talking about Rudy and Ian now. Strolling down the neighborhood wasn't their idea, but there's no way they can have their AC fixed until tomorrow. Passing by their school, there's an event going on, a big commotion with tons laughter. "Now I remember... there's a Cosplay Con. and both Ellen, Sheila was asked to be the MC or something", said Rudy, "Should we check it out?". "It's not like we got anything to do anyways...", replied Ian. So both of them agree to take a glimpse of this 'event'. Cosplay Con. was just the same, everyone dressed up as their favorite characters from cartoons, movies or even their own fictional characters. Everything's ordinary until then. "Hey, Rudy...", a blunt voice spoke out, they recognized this voice, it was Nathan's. As they spun around, they have no idea what are they feeling now, it's like shock, scared, surprised mixed in a bowl of fury. In front of them, was their Nathan, dressed up as one of the infamous anime character, Kuroko Tetsuya. "N-N-N-NATHAN!?", Rudy was the first one to snapped out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? W-WHY ARE YOU WEARING-". "Kurokobanwa ~", Nathan replied without a care. Of course a cute smile on his face and a very silly yet creative catchphrase made all the girls go 'fangirling' over a youngster like him. "Haha! As expected, Nathan! A very simple cosplay has successfully 'woo' the girls like we thought!", said Sheila, also dressed up as Hakuryuu Ren, from Magi.

"Sheila, you promised me that he wouldn't do anything weird!", Rudy whined. Sheila smirked, "Why? It's just a costume play! No harm doing! It's just for fun!". "Like what they all said...", he sighed, "So what are your plans now?". "Nigou!", Sheila pointed at Nathan. "Nigou...Two?". "Yeah, Nigou!", said Sheila as she took out fake dog ears. "I thought that was for the last activity of the even-". "**YOU ****BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU EVEN PUT THAT THING ON HIM!". **Ian and Rudy, always have those 'brother complex' taking controlled.

_[ Morale : You can see here that Ririan's life was completely destroyed by Tumblr and Anime.../Gomen ne/]_

* * *

**Extra 2 : Kanji**

"Eh? You're going to take lessons from overseas?", Natalee nodded at Treyvon's question, "Yes, but only for two weeks. My father has a meeting with one of the companies so I guess it would be a waste of time for not studying during that upcoming vacation". "Well that's good but don't you think your dad will be hiring teachers that spoke their mother's language instead the international one?", Nathan asked. Natalee replied, "I've experienced in learning their language and it a bit catchy but I got used to it for two years...". "Huh...lucky for you...", mumbled Nathan. "Don't tell me you also learn that!", Treyvon was surprised. "It's a long, funny yet embarrassing story to tell...", Nathan winced, "You see I met this girl on the internet. She was nice and all but I guess a bit tomboy-ish some sort. I've seen her face once and she's really pretty. So as a good friend, I gave her a good compliment. I was about to type, 'Wow, you're really pretty, just like a mermaid!', in Kanji".

"But instead?", Both Treyvon and Natalee questioned. Nathan gulped and spoke, "I typed 'Apple' instead of 'Mermaid' at the end when my thoughts were filled with food because I haven't eat anything for the past two days...I stop talking to her for a long time because her reply was that she thought I'm a S&M...". He expected a huge sudden of laughter right in-front of his face, but no, all he received were confusing looks from his friends, "Er...no humiliation or anything?...". "I'm having this thoughts of how could you misread the Kanji between 'Apple' and 'Mermaid'. They're really different, so how come you didn't noticed it", said Natalee. "I already told you...I was hungry that time...So my mind can't think two things at the same time...", Nathan sighed, "At first, I was having this expectation that she thought I meant by cosplaying or something, but that was a huge ball of embarrassment for me, so I have to stay away from chatting people for ten weeks...". _'Poor Nathan, but that's probably what you get for typing things like that to people from foreign countries', _Both Natalee and Treyvon sighed.

[ _Morale : Nathan is just like me when chatting to people in the past...I regretted everything OTL]_

* * *

**[So I guess that's all the randomness I've got. And I guess you guys might noticed two new characters in the first part , well they will appear in Chapter Four so stay tune!]**

_**[Note : Whenever I'm late for submitting the next chapter on the date I promised or I have these stressful thoughts, an extra/random chapter will be created...You can see making an extra chapter helps me to cool down a bit lol I can be a bit stressful all throughout the month. Especially tons of festivals to be prepared for ahahahahaha I will try to managed my time, I promised ;v;'']**_


	5. Chapter 4

**(Hey, here's the fourth chapter and I changed the summary & story plot. Bye)**

* * *

_"Here, in Bethma, it was a tough battle between us and those lizards...but something felt different...somehow...I keep on having this thoughts that...Not actually thoughts but a **voice** {'THAT DREAM' was **real all along** and 'YOUR LIFE' was **fake the whole time**}...Which one was it...?"_

**_'Nathan/Elsword P.O.V'_**

__"HEY! ELDORK! CUT IT OUT!", a loud screeching voice suddenly took my attention, damaging my eardrums probably. Just now I was dazing at the beautiful site of the waterfall near the Bethma Village, at least that's when the purple-head magician decided to ruin the moment, "What?". Apparently she, whom I assumed her name is Aisha if I remember correctly, just turn her head around and 'Hmph!' like that, she's so annoying whenever she does after calling out to me for my attention, "Day-dreaming later! This morning you were dead asleep! Seriously that happened everyday and it just made me one to look through your dreams to see what're you actually doing!". My eyes widened, she couldn't be serious about that...but on the other hand, she's really determined about everything so I guess she would. Not that I don't mind, but how could I explained her that 'dream' about schooling and their different complexion? "I will try to sleep earlier if that helps you...", I mumbled, _'Lies..', _that's what I thought in my mind. I did sleep earlier, and that 'dream' sort of happened again. At the end of the day, I got cold water splash all over my face because for being _'dead asleep' _ever single time. "Hey, it's not like I'm forcing you or anything", Aisha began to be worried, how _mature_ of her, "Well, we've all been in stressful events so it couldn't be help...Now that jerk ran off from Richie Mine...We just have to track him down at that Cargo Ship of his...". "You have no idea what I've been through here too...", I whispered, tried to make it unnoticed, "So we're going to start the operation later at night?". Aisha nodded as she took out her book scribbled with different spells and notes, "My Elemental form will only last for the first three stages, but my Void form can help to beat down that machine quickly and with a bit of space vortex from Dimension Pendant, we will be fine...he **won't** get away this time...".

"I see..", I look down, _"Everything is sort out...I will be okay as long as we follow the plan...". _"As for you...", Aisha turned to look at me, "I bet your sandstorm will help at the second stages, and your Slayer's form can easily get rid of that annoying armor of his...". I jolted up, "I'm included too...?". "Duh!", she winced, "It's team effort!". With that she just left, I stumbled back and sighed, _'I have to fight again...'. _The last few fights about that Wally machine, that thing just hit me right in the head with its metal arm. That's why I've been 'accompanied' in that 'dream' for a while until I woke up, "I don't know who am I already...Am I actually Elsword in this actual life of mine and the life as Nathan has been a lie?...Or was it way around?...". "That's a very difficult reality to accept...", I look behind me, to see a masked-man. "You sure know how to interrupt other people business, Glaive...", I said in annoyance. He just chuckled like he always do, "I'm not sure this 'dream' of your that you're so fond of was fake, but the consequences of the action that's been done could lead to different ending in your story...". "Story, huh?", I look back at the view that I admired just now, "I never thought my story would end up 'dreaming' about having another life in another world...". "Hehe ~ Or was it another way around?", Glaive teased, "However your friends will be back anyways...Show them your best imitation of that Elboy personality...". Like he just disappeared like a gust of wind, I look back to see my 'teammates' coming towards my direction, "Hi guys! Let's get our best fighting spirit on because this will be the end of that Wally-Copy jerk!". Aisha smiled, "Now that's the Elsword I've been waiting to hear out!". _'I really hope so..', _I gulped, "Alright, let's move out!".

_: - Cargo Airship - :_

"There's the opening! Rena now!", I shouted out as that Wally No. 9 machine was off-guard. She nodded and took her aim, _'An Exact Target', _letting go_, _the arrow traveled fast as the light, breaking through the wind and hit the direct weak spot of the machine. _'Rail Stinger... I should have known..', _I secretly smiled as we earned our victory in this battle, "Now for the ElStone...". Wally was already in place because of the Dimension Pendant, that Aisha have with her, made him unable to move from his place. Before anything happened, the ship suddenly received a huge explosion out of no where causing the ground to shake, or was it even 'receiving'? I looked back at Wally, he was smiling. My thoughts was running wild, he tricked us, he knew we're planning to capture him so he decided to make his ship self-destruct before we can even proceed to the last step of our plan. He threw the ElStone up in the air as he fell of the ship when the pendant have no effect on him anymore. I tied to grab it but another explosion brought up, I lost my balance. But a figure ,suddenly, manage to catch it. I smirked, _'Good job, Raven'. _I closed my eyes as everything went in slow motion around the surroundings. The explosion, the crash, the landing and the scared shouts of my teammates, _'Sorry guys...Probably another day...'_

**_..._**

* * *

**_..._**

I felt a slight coldness all of the sudden, opening my eyes and found out I'm in a room, my bedroom to be exact, "So I'm playing a different role again..". I sighed as I lay down on my bed, didn't realized my phone was on all the time, I decide to see who's the one sent me a text while I was 'gone',_ 'It's from Treyvon...' :_

_From : Treyvon [5/7/20XX|12:16 PM]_

_To : Nathan_

_Hey, You suddenly fainted __just now at school..._

_You seem out of cold and everyone began to _

_panicked like __wild animals...Are you okay now?_

I recalled back the memories just now. That's right, I fainted during break time, and that didn't help my pale features at all. Decided to reply him to cause no more commotion :

_From : Nathan [5/7/20XX|12:18 PM]_

_To : Treyvon_

_Yeah, I'm okay now...Sorry to make_

_you all worried...Especially Ellen..._

_Don't get any wrong ideas, we're just _

_hanging out..._

I sighed, that's just making it more suspicious. I've met this girl named Ellen Maurine, during English Classes. She's nice and all but sometime a bit scary since she's one of those school prefects. She helped all through the lessons that she have with me, so the dating rumors kind of spreading rapidly, and she doesn't mind at all! I really hate it when untrue rumors was heard by every single people I know and don't know, it's really frustrating. Even so, my Biology teacher doesn't like it so he kept our seat far apart before anyone can interrupt. I look back at my phone, Treyvon just replied wait a simple, _'Okay!'_. Man, was this guy sneaky or what. I tried to take a nap for a bit but then suddenly remember something, _'Yesterday...didn't Ian said he will be having a guest last night? I was there so...why...didn't I remember anything...? Probably just a short-term memory lost...'. _It's funny how I don't remember much about the even happening around but I remember most of things happened in my dream. Now that I actually brought it up, I wonder how they will greet me this time?

_**"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm looking forward to it..."**_

* * *

**(Yup, that's it. Also, Ellen Maurine - Elemental Master, yup. Wait for Chapter five to come by okay'? Okay! Bye!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(FIFTH CHAPTER IS HERE AND I'M SORRY AND I'M NOT DEAD YET AND PREPARE THE PITCHFORKS FOR SOME REASONS****)**

* * *

_**{ STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! SHUT UP! **__**SHUT UP! **__**SHUT UP! **__**SHUT UP! **__**SHUT UP!**_}

_**{"STOP BEING ALIVE, ****** ! NONE OF THIS SHOULD BE HAPPENING !"}**_

_**{"DON'T YOU DARE STAY AWAKE !"}**_

**'Ian's P.O.V'**

I sighed, as I watches time passing by endlessly. This morning, I've received Rudy's frantic call from school, saying that Nathan passed out. I went there with a straight face, but deep down I'm actually panicking. Well, at least it's not serious or critical or anything above that. Seems funny though. This morning he was fine, as well as last night. I stopped at the current thing I'm doing right now, why do I even bother thinking about last night? It was fine and ordinary dinner with old friends. But didn't expect Nyla to drop by, along with Silvia who's tagging along with Danielle, and they've just said the most embarrassing moment of our high school years. Of course Rudy was there to laugh, and Nathan was in the living room though but I can hear him chuckling quietly. _'What a noisy evening' _. Back to the present, this earlier afternoon Nathan woke up, thank whoever made this happened. But he seems rather paler than usual, I mean I don't even want to accuse him because of his easily sick condition when he was little like he said, but probably unlike average people who've gotten sick. He went out a bit later than that, saying to breathe in fresh air and probably having a walk in the park. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps outside. Wondering who could possible be and went to check the front entrance, the front door was aggressively opened and Rudy was there, looking horrified and out of breath. "Rudy, why are you here? What happened to your afternoon class?", I asked, not trying to read the atmosphere. He decided to dodge that topic by the look on his face, "Where's Nathan!? Is here here!?". "Um no", I blinked, "Did something happened?". "Yeah, there is something happened!", he yelled in frustration, "He's missing!". My blood ran cold after those three words was spoken, "What!? How!?". It looks like he's going to pass out anytime from a hyperventilation syndrome, _looks like it_ , "The police just called, they said that Nathan's belongings was found in the park by other suspects and all the kidnappers left was traces of blood leading into the forest, probably outside the border in their prediction!".

Tears slowly slid down, he was on his knees, finally broke down, "Nathan's in trouble...a-and I wasn't even there...if only I've been there... t-try to help him...t-this is..". "It's not your fault..", I said, trying to comfort him as possible. He slowly stood up, but rage in his eyes, "That's right. Everything...IS YOUR FAULT!". "Wha-". "You let him out...he's still sick but still let him get away!", he snarled, "Can't you even think first before doing that!? OR you didn't even think about it!?". Shit, this is getting nowhere, going to end this now, "Look he-!?". I stopped, I swear, Rudy's eyes just turn from fiery ruby to hazel brown in a flash, "What the hell?". "I-I-I can't even..." I can hear him stuttering at this point, "Never mind, you're, after all, no use anyways...I'm going to room...don't even bother talking to me...". With that, he rush out of my sight, not that I'm glad or anything. It's strange to see that eye color change so sudden, the same eye color as Nathan. Again, I sighed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. But before I do anything, I look at the mirror and the world just stop turning in an instant. A slight difference, something out of ordinary, the same fiery ruby color, replaced those once hazel brown eyes again, and it disappeared again. _'Is it just my mind tricking me...?"_, I shrugged at that thought. Decided to change my next trail of thoughts, I felt a slight of dizziness all of the sudden, _'A head ache again...? Or is it just another monthly migraine...". __**'You wish it** **was**...**'**_, a cold and harsh voice was heard, I turn to my back and was met by a teen, probably the same age as me. Red hair with black streak that reach just below the shoulder, a rather sleeveless black weird clothing, probably an armor-like theme but what most of all, the only think that I'm familiar with is those ruby eyes. "Who are you...?", I finally gather my courage to speak up. He look a bit emotionless but from what I can tell, he look a bit like he's regretting 'something' that he had done.

**_'Dead...'_**, It wasn't clear at first but the next he said before disappeared into the this air made me scarred for life, _**'Nathan's not dead yet, hurry up...'.** 'Is he...real..? Or just a figment of my imagination..? How does he know Nathan anyways..? ', _I went upstairs to clear out my mind but found myself in front of Nathan's room. Just a peek through his room and entering without permission, his room was surprisingly cold like below any average temperature where other can't stand being frozen. Bunch of books on his desk mostly from school, a few colored papers caught my attention. I brush off the dust, it looks like one of his drawings. Rudy did mentioned he went in and saw him drawing those childish, hero-like characters that he saw in his so-called 'dream', that's what he got from Nathan anyways. It didn't stood out much, I thought it was just a playful act, that's where I was prove wrong at the next drawing. The same teen whom I saw just now, his looks and everything, was in this drawing. "This is...what he dreamed about two days ago...", my voice was shaking. The writing below shown his name, 'Infinity Sword', was an enough proof to explain that countless swords behind him, plus the two other sword in his hand, it seems like he's fighting with a monster. Actually, when you look at it a bit closer, it looks like a big blue dog for some reason. Eventually, the next drawing shows another male, except shorter red hair and look more like a knight, the writing was shown as, 'Lord Knight' . He resembles a lot like Nathan, except the color of his hair of course. The certain sound of 'click' going in his mind, there's this thing that Rudy did mentioned that Nathan have the role of being the princess's royal knight in a play during middle school, he have gotten that A LOT. And thinking back to that Infinity Sword, he almost resembles him when he was a trouble-making student back at high school and a discipline teacher who always wearing a blue suit and a is dog-keeper in his neighborhood, just love to torture him through lecturing.

Scaring of what's going on in the next drawing, he rush out and went to his room, millions of thoughts miserably cling to his head, _'Is this really happening?' 'Am I not dreaming?' 'Is it just a coincidence these things happening?' 'Am I actually going insane here..?'. _I can't concentrate all thoughts at once, so this is what Nathan's have been feeling for the past few weeks, and we all thought it was because of his health was the cause, _'I should have know better.. we could help him after all he has been through...". _I slowly crept to my bed, and actually let out my depression of what I'm facing now, "I should have taken the responsibility as the oldest person here...should have...years ago...". Somehow, I've never thought I would mentioned that piece of memory that I don't want to forget...

**'Treyvon's P.O.V'**

Okay, this is beyond weird somehow. I tried to text back Nathan last night, and all he did was ignoring it. I asked my classmates about him, they just sneer at me. I also tried to questioned that certain friend of his, Rudy, but he just shrugged me off. What's with everyone all of the sudden, all I wanted to know if Nathan's actually okay or not. I sighed, and went to Blaise for answers. Surprisingly, he greeted me with a sad smile as I approached him, "Hey..". "What's with you? But more importantly, have you seen Nathan this morning or mostly heard from him last night?", I tried to ask, but only to receive an answer 'no'. "This is ridiculous, Nathan's keeps on making other people worried and it seems like he doesn't even care at all", I yelled in frustration. "Treyvon...", Blaise mutter, "Last night, I have this strange dream...". "Not now, Blaise-". "No, it's that dream that Nathan talk about yesterday...remember?", he looked at me. Probably I did, yesterday, the first two period were Biology and the teacher assigned us to do some mini-project in a group of three people. We were the first one to finish, thanks to Nathan for all he has done, so we talk about stuffs that goes on and that's where Nathan mentioned it. At first I thought it was weird but turns out to be interesting, he said that most characters in there, resembled the people in real life. I was included as that girly-like male character who carried a cannon around with one hand, I kinda feel amazed of how wild it must have been fighting with that. "What about the dream?", back to the present. Blaise take a deep breath and said, "Whatever it is, it's insane. I was portrayed as a guy named 'Raven', or not because they called me that. Nothing much happened, I was suddenly there, in a ship that they called 'Black Crow Airship', tons of soldiers running around and bumping into each other. Then there's this girl, she looks a bit like Grace, except she's a real archer, really kind and shows more...uhm...'complexion'...".

Wow, must be embarrassed seeing that 'thing'. "Anyways..", he continues, "She looks like she was crying since her eyes were red but somehow originally in forest green color. She mumbled something something about stone, explosion, crash and a new island. The next thing I knew I was dragged into a room, revealing an injured victim on the bed they accused as our leader in the team but..". "But?", I was curious of what's happening. "..I swear...that..", his words were trailed off, "When he opened his eyes...I can see those red eyes perfectly...not that usual effects after crying or anything...it was those _clear _red eyes that _he_ have...At first I thought it was someone else, then I looked back at him, eyes suddenly changed to sky blue suddenly and everything around me stopped, telling to get out of there. The last thing I heard from him was...". He's trying to hold back, I knew by his action he's trying, "I'm not pressuring you to say it...all we have to know to get the proof to know if Nathan's alright or what...". He nodded and left, perhaps this is too hard for him too handle. But still, his disappearance was a sudden news to us and sometimes we can't handle bad news too well. And then that dream that he addressed as an 'unusual nightmare', he did mentioned the injured person's eye color changed slightly from red to sky blue I heard. Wait, back to the first day I met Nathan, I noticed a bit of blue hue at the corner of his red eyes, a Sectoral Heterochromia disease, is what everyone called these days. Is there something else I'm missing...?

**'Blaise's P.O.V'**

I buried myself in my hands, I can't handle this anymore. That dream, out of nowhere, just hits me hard in the guts. I can't get rid of it. The commotion, that girl, her words and mostly that injured patient in the room. He looks a lot like Nathan but with more clear red eyes that suddenly changed to sky blue. He look at me, looking rather happy at first like he knew me and glad to meet me, then his expression changed to sorrow and regret. He muttered something, and I swear it was Nathan's voice I'm hearing. The final words were the end of the dream, yet I don't feel like it's actually the end of the 'dream'. _**'I'm** **sorry**'_ , he said that out of the blue, and I was trying to ask until the next sentence bust in,_**'I'm really sorry...'** _. Why is he even telling me that and not to his actual friends? He doesn't even know me but claims to. _'**...I died, Blaise...**'_, this sentence literally makes me want to scream. Not only he said and knows my name, I'm not even hearing his own voice, it's Nathan's and he even sound serious like he means it. I stood up and left the classroom immediately and I guess that's when I met Treyvon on the way. '**_...What are you going to do now, Blade Master_ Raven?", **never knew someone might call me that in the dream world too and I literal reply to it, _'Do what I always do. Finding solution out and help everyone in need...". _But I'm not sure to whom I was replying.

* * *

**(PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND CHAPTER SIX MIGHT BE ON THE WAY BUT STILL PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TAT''')**


	7. Chapter 6

**(SIXTH CHAPTER. YOU ALL WILL PROBABLY HATE ME. IT WILL BE FINISHED SOON. AFTER TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTERS MAYBE. I ALREADY PLANNED OUT THE SEQUEL. SOON I HOPE. GOOD DAY)  
**

* * *

**_'?'s P.O.V'_**

**_'Ahaha, I've done it again, done something stupid as usual in my life. I wonder if they understood my message. Would they hate me probably? I don't want them to be in this mess. I understood the dream already, but it's too dangerous. Revealing it there, is too much for them to accept it. So again, I keep it to myself. I'm not telling lies here but that really had my expectation coming. From now on, I will out of cold for the time being, is what they all said._**

**_'Normal P.O.V'_**

Rudy slowly dragging himself to his room, another tiring day for him. Ever since Nathan went missing for the past three or four days, things became boring around him. Some friends of his tried to ask about his whereabouts but he always replied it with silence. For the past few days, they're already having mid-final test. Usually he doesn't care and always pester people about it, but now, he's actually studying for it and even Ian was surprised. Because of that, his grades became average like the others. The teachers praise him due to his change of behavior but he care less. "...Rudy..?", a soft voice of a female snapped his thoughts, Ellen's standing there with a worry face, "..Still no news?". Rudy brush away his dirty blonde hair that covers his face unnoticed, revealing his hazel brown eyes, "...No...the police is still on track... and they haven't found any more clues...". Ellen sighed and wiped her tears away, "...I'm sorry but it must be hard to cope with this sudden situation...". "What makes you a know-it-all?", Rudy sneered at the female prefect, "You barely even know him for a day and yet you're already this worry? What a joke, Miss. perfect...". "Rudy..", looks at his back, Willa was there, "That's enough insulting the perfect for one day...she's going to have a moment any time now". She's right, Ellen's is in verge of tears, muttering 'sorry' all over again. Behind her, Grace was comforting her as possible, strange for them to see this on rare occasion, "Rudy, as much as I know this family matter seems important to you than us, being harsh to the school idol here isn't the answer...". "Ugh, fine...", Rudy buried his face in his hand in frustration and heads up to see someone he didn't expect coming, "Victor?...Why an ass like you have to be here of all the time being here...?". Death glare was sent from different students around him but Victor seems to be unresponsive, "The fact that you're the only one still making this problem of yours as a huge problem for us...it's annoying...".

Rudy's eyes narrowed, "Us?". Davis patted on Rudy's shoulder, "Yes, us. Kinda hate to break it to ya' but remember our one-and-all senior bully threaten Nathan? Yeah, the true story here is that this guy helps him out. And I think Nathan must have mistaken him as the teacher he's talking about...and I guess that's the reason why the discipline teacher didn't recalled that he was there catching the scene, but I guess he only heard it from rumor that Blaise and Willa just blabber it out". "So since his disappearance, the chatter, Paxton, must have told you about it and you're here to make a scene right? Should have known...", said Rudy, "What's next? Sheila and Violet will be here to try to cheer me up? Can't wait to see that happen I guess...". Not only that he surrounded by people whom his friend had already met, they've also felt the guilt that struck him even if they weren't that close as a close friend, _'Just leave me alone for god sake...'. _The fact that people tried to pretend to understand your pain, wasn't that very helpful at all.

**'Treyvon's P.O.V'**

Well it's a new record, I've slept for two and half hour, missed two periods of Maths, two periods of Physics and one period of Chemistry where the teacher threw a duster at me. My student records were dropping little by little, but I couldn't help it but not to actually care about it. What I actually heard from the rumors that Nathan was reported missing two days ago, no wonder that old friend of his is in such a bad mood. The rumor was spreading rapidly and the prefect are trying to hard to find the source of attention, it turns out to be an outsider when it already spreading throughout the street. There was an early dismissal somehow, and the principal wasn't the one who announced it. I reached home after a six minutes walk back from school, went to my bedroom not caring about amount of homework given today. I look back at the mirror, dark blue eyes staring back at me, said it there, calm, noble, trustworthy but distressful sometimes. I blinked twice since my vision in a dark room wasn't that good, I saw a sight that actually fit the yesterday description I'm looking for. Sky blue eyes, staring back at me, replacing the dark ones. At first I thought it was a joke, pinching on the arm, painful yes but I'm facing reality, "The heck...?". **"What are you waiting for?"**, the reflection of myself, just spoke and it wasn't my voice I'm hearing, **"Go there now, Treyvon...". **A few seconds and it's gone just like that, no sound, no warning, just gone. "What does he meant by 'there'?", asking myself. Feeling a bit drowsy, I lay down and decided a short nap will help to sooth down. A short nap that turns into a deep sleep, strange things happen then.

**'?'s P.O.V'**

Cold. Dark. Painful. Sore. The four things that can be described the current state I'm in. It was quiet lonely here. "It seems like you're awake there..", guess someone's there's besides me here , someone that I haven't heard from a long time. "Yeah, those things really got into my nerves easily hahaha..", I'm such a idiot, laughing at a time like this. Eventually I heard a chuckle, must be from him, let's say we're just idiots like that, "You're really weak somehow, compared to a normal person. I'm surprised you managed to live along with your life". Was that an insult? Wow that's the twenty-fifth insult I've received so far, I'm a bit surprised that I actually counted this many. "So the place we're in...where are we actually", forgotten that I'm blindfolded right now. A sigh and replied, "A distorted place that only you and I already knew up to now. The matter and energy that slowly eats away what's left here and soon will be gone so as we...although it wouldn't hurt, we would be fine...". A distorted place, I guess it's actually happening now , "So all this time those things you're actually tried to warm me, this will be the cause...". To be honest, I laughed at my joke.

**'Treyvon's P.O.V'**

I jolted up from my bed, a strange dream, that Nathan and Blaise had, hits me too. But from this, I couldn't understand what's going on. I recalled it back, in some kind of lab, presence that wasn't acknowledge by a girl dressed in white dress and hair tied in bun. She looks like a scientist with all her fancy talking but I noticed some unknown gadgets around the lab. She muttered something, _' **stone ...**dimension-**..reversed..energy...particles-+ ***...releasing= failed...******decline of forces of attraction*** ...matter-+#### unrecognized##### '. _At first, I gave up at listening to her words, that's when the screen she's looking at shows something or _'someone', _in common. A red-haired teen not older, he looks horrible wounded somehow. Statics and programming suddenly popped out from nowhere blocking the screen. I tried to peek through, and noticed another male with the teen, black hair and- That just struck me in the guts, red eyes with a hinted blue in them. Screaming out that doesn't even reach and the screen that slowly darkened until it's nothing. The girl was trying to reconnect the data to the system but didn't work. Eventually she stopped for a bit before resuming, without her noticing that the words were appearing on the screen ._'An unknown stone that release energy in a molten, aqueous and even solid state. Physical properties; strangely conducts electricity due to undlocalised or sea of free electrons = Slowly absorbing the state of distorted ##### into dust'. _After that I woke up, I push the science facts away, what I'm really worried about was the fact that was the teen I saw just now resembled Nathan, or he's just someone else? Enough with these confusion ,I want everything to go back to the way it was, I hate it...

_**'?'s P.O.V'**_

_**'That's it, crossed the line, it's finished. Now he knows it already. Everyone really love to torture me through talks and gestures. I can't keep this to myself again... if a warning wasn't enough, what else should I prevent you from doing something stupid again? Guess I have no choice, but I have to hurt you guys for real...'**_

**'Normal P.O.V'**

As the rest of gang still stay at school, Rudy received a phone call from the police regarding about Nathan's case. An hour passed by and he's still in the office, the rest of the gang were nervously waiting, they can't tell if it's good or bad but what they all know this is a friend of his they're talking about. Thoughts snapped away, they turned their attention to the wide opened door. Rudy came out, trembling and stuttering, "N-Nathan...h-he's found a-at last". Everyone gasp, happy, shocked and in verge of tears of happiness, they're celebrating in a smaller way but that didn't help the fact the Rudy looks horrified. "Rudy..?", Grace tried to grip on his shoulder, "What's wrong? Aren't you glad...?". "G-Guys..", tears streaming down, "H-He's found d-dead at the very last m-moment...".

* * *

**(Look at all the science stuffs I did/shot/ Bye *poof*)**


	8. Chapter 7

**(Seventh Chapter. I realized that I didn't revealed much of the characters when I re-read the last chapter so I hope that the sequel can clear that out and it will also show some meetings between the characters that aren't shown here because I scrapped it out because I can /shot/ )**

**(WARNING : FAIL SCIENCE RESEARCH AHEAD I'M SO SORRY /gross sobbing/)**

* * *

Days passed by, everything went along without a scratch of a sound that you can hear a person breathing from a far. The breaking news just went by fast but it felt like it's been there for a long time. Rudy didn't go to school at least five times a day plus the afternoon classes. He's always locked himself in his room and never spoke to anyone besides Ian that day. Even Ian doesn't have the will pursue him, he's also affected by this. They rarely go outside these days, and people doesn't seem to noticed. Nyla and Grace seems normal in their daily time but they've been missing their aim and lost the spark of interest in archery strangely. Same goes for Blaise and Willa, they've been skipping class activities and they're rarely seen around the school compound. Ellen and Natalee refused to attend classes since they keep overhearing the news from student to student out of the blue and they don't want to be reminded again. Davis is the same as always although he became less revealing and become more careful of what he's saying to other people, his friend, Irving Paxton, was surprised by this. The other students such as, Violet Pandora, Danielle Willow, Ralph Fidel, Victor Crodell, Elora Cora, Silvia Belle and Sheila Denim were pretty much normal. But Treyvon is, well, quite busy. He's been occupying himself in the library until evening and all people can match of what he's reading or studying were science fiction theme. "Treyvon?", Natalee reached out for him, but he flinched, "What are you studying for anyways? This is too much for you to actually prepared for...". "I'm just doing...a research...", Treyvon stood up but slowly walk away, "You can say that I'm crazy or something else you want me to describe...". "W-What?", Natalee stuttered, "Why? Is there something in particular you're not okay?"."Didn't you heard from Davis?", Treyvon sighed, "Surely he told you since you two became friends. I told him something about the dream that Na-'he' used to fuss around but Davis said that it's just a dream or I might over-studying a little...". Treyvon was about to said Nathan's name, but he knew it became a taboo word between his friends already and saying that only cause more drama.

"A-Are you referring 'that dream'?", Natalee was astonished, "..W-Was it about that thing when you've become someone that you're not familiar with?" "What do you mean?". Natalee sat down and said, "This happened last night, I was in this room, looks like a king's bedroom you can assume from the inside. There's this placed called 'Velder', where I overheard some soldiers passing by, and I can say that, that's the place where my location is. A purple-hair girl, who look like 18 I guess, just walks into 'my room' and start blabbering some nonsense, something about 'stone' and 'dimension' ". Treyvon was struck in the head, 'The stone and dimension!? Just like before...Except-!?'. "She said these words, _'I can't proceed to the other side if my magic refuse to interact the stone. If the stone continues to not give in energy, it will slowly disappeared and the distorted place will also go along with it. With that happening, we can't save Elsword...'_. I want to say who's that and what she meant by the place but that happens to be the end of the dream...", Natalee finally finished. "Elsword...is the name of the boy that I saw with the red hair and eyes...", those words came out, and Treyvon wasn't sure if he's the one that spoke those words, "...Natalee...your dream seems like the other scene with different respective after mine was done...". "What are you saying?", Natalee was looking horrified by those words. _'This isn't what I'm trying to talk about! Why can't I say anything on my own!?'_ "NATALEE!", finally back to his sense but Natalee become more confused of his action, "Sorry...I wasn't myself somehow...". "Does that even make sense if you really mean it but then again, what's your dream about...?", she asked. "In some kind of a lab, a girl in white dress researching about the same stone we're talking about. Apart from the stone, there's another screen shown two people, a red hair boy which we can say that he's the one named Elsword, and another...who looks like Nathan...". It doesn't matter if it's a taboo or what, things were getting serious around here. "N-Nathan!? Oh god...", Natalee looks like she's going pass out, "T-Treyvon c-can we talk about this at somewhere p-private..?". For once Treyvon agreed, all the class weren't that occupied but they've chosen the nearest room though, that's the Energy Room/Physics Lab.

**'Treyvon's P.O.V**

I was pacing in my choice of seat. Not only I experienced but it seem Blaise and Natalee does too. Although Blaise side of story wasn't much of a help but Natalee's side seems clearer of what's happening. "T-Treyvon...", Natalee's voice sound a bit wavy, "D-Do you think that...it has to do with Nathan's case...?". Well that came out of nowhere, "I don't know how or what but from what that dream that Nathan described is that all of the people there could be possibly related to us now. Elsword could be Nathan's counterpart by different timeline. And from what yours is said, that guy can't be saved by some kind of force, hearing that could possibly mean Nathan's alive somehow but not existed here". I decide to grab a piece of paper and a pen from the teacher's desk and draw some sketches, "I know you might ask why or how, but this all I can get so far. Remember how we see all the characters that Nathan described while we were asleep? It's from different perspective of person that present in that timeline. We're seeing through our counterpart's view of point. But I don't know how our mind was moved from one person to another but you can say it's like a lucid dream, except this became an inception...". "Well, I know what you could actually meant by but Nathan...?", I then proceed to the next drawing about the distorted place, "Remember of how the universe was created? More likely planet and space rocks? Particle presents. The girl in white doesn't made any sense or calculation in her research but it could possibly mean by this when I was on a hunt for science fiction just now. The stone she had was strangely react t any gas forms around it but nothing when it comes to energy. Strangely, it conducts electricity in any three form : solid, molten and aqueous. And I guess that's the second stone they found since we know a planet was created from a wreckage of supernova. And I could imagine that 'the place' was not a complete form yet but rather covered with dust from explosion that the first and ever stone that came contact with the supernova. It could be possible that they found the exact stone but does not react to any life forces so for us, we can say it's a replica".

Then comes with Nathan and his counterpart afterwards, "And I guess their friend, Elsword was the first one come in contact to this place. Don't know how or what but what I know if a counterpart gone missing without a trace in another timeline, so does the other person as along so. It make sense since the police actually said they haven't found or even recover his body yet they declared him as deceased...". _'But what I'm more wondering is that why does the counterparts want us to find their friends but not themselves...', _thoughts running wild as we cleared the conclusion.

**["YOU'VE FINALLY FOUND THE ***** THAT CONNECTS ONE TO ANOTHER"]**

Both of us look around looking frightened, did we just heard a very terrifying, low and probably monster-like voice? Or is it just the student messing with the announcement room through the speaker? But I felt light-headed all of the sudden, dizzy as everything blurred out and spins around. I can Natalee calling out for me but I didn't bother to answer or even make a sound. I let the darkness took over for the last minute. Cold, Dark, that's all what I can described wherever my mind is taking me to. It's quiet. _Really quiet_. I saw nothing at first but my eyes were soon met by the blinded light from a far and a voice that I'm actually familiar with. I reached up for it and-...

* * *

**'Natalee's P.O.V'**

"TREYVON!", I stop shaking him when he suddenly open his eyes, darting around the room and suddenly on me, must realizing my strange looks. Long white curly hair, yellow eyes and some kind of black dress with short to go along with it plus the two drones floating besides me(?). I have no idea, I'm completely lost here, but Treyvon also changed. Dark blue eyes turn into sky blue, still the same hair color and styling though except a ponytail was added and parts of his hair sticking up, school uniform was replaced with a heavy armor plus some kind of bombs and holding a cannon probably. We can say, we look like some kind of mental soldiers going into the outbreak of war between three countries or something. "W-What happened? Where are we? Since when did you became Gothic all of the sudden?...", goddammit if he wasn't my friend, I would beat him out senseless, but I kept my calm, "I don't know I got knock out cold and woke up to find...this...", pointed the dress, "...and this..", pointing him in the armor, "...and this place..." referring to the room. I tried to stand up but the high heel of my shoe doesn't help, "Just who the heck wear this clothes...?". "Your counterpart..", a cold, chilly voice from the door which actually opened the whole time. A girl in white dress, hair tied in bun on each side and a tiara to match her royal look, hard to say but she looks a bit like someone I knew. But it seems Treyvon probably seen her before, the description he said fits this girl too well that he spoke before me, "It's you! You're that girl who do tha-!". "Yes, my name is Eve, the Code Empress, specialized in decoding and researching Nasods, rather like, the Queen of Nasods. It was actually a pleasure to meet you Natalee Cheryl, in other words, Code Nemesis...", she said while looking at me, I have no idea if she have a grudge on me or what because she look so emotionless. "Nasod? You mean like robot that can fight in this part?", Eve nodded and and said, "Yes, but Nasod can actually function any purposes like what they do in your part. Back to the reason why you're all here, it seems like you've found the clues and evidence that can actually solve this problem in our world...not that we don't have the intelligence but all we have figured out was the stone and the distorted place".

That makes everything seems in place but then two figure suddenly appeared behind her and seemingly recognized us, "Treyvon, Natalee!". Voices sound familiar though, it's Blaise and Willa. Blaise doesn't seem much of a change, just a strange white furry coat and unknown machine arm. Willa tied her, once brown but green now, hair to the side, wearing a long dress down to her knees and a crossbow attached to her wrist. Out of all, they've the least changes in complexion. Blaise went to my side and kneel down, "You guys okay? Are you hurt?". "N-No", I looked at Willa next, "But how do you guys get here..?". "Probably the same thing like you guys, knock out and here out of the blue...". "From what Eve said", all eyes on Treyvon, "We're in our counterpart physical appearance so basically I don't know what will happened to our actual physical appearance...". "That would be the least of our problem now, due to your mind present here, you appearance back there won't cause any effect therefore you've only been gone for merely few seconds...", said Eve. "...Treyvon...what's she saying...", Willa seems to be shaking, "Is this...something you guys did...?". I looked at Treyvon, he nodded so I spoke out, "We're here, to find out what exactly happened to their leader and mostly, Nathan",

**'Willa's P.O.V'**

Honestly, this is what I least expecting from freshmen back at school, but here, now, it seems more different, "But Nathan's dead! Don't you even listen to what Rudy actually said!?". "Yes but from what cause...? Why did't they find his remains and lied to us that he's dead?", said Treyvon, "Willa, remember that...'lucid dream' that Nathan keep having? It happened to me, Natalee and Blaise too. I know this doesn't make sense but this...is enough as the proof we're admitting here...They're different parts of the scene we keep seeing, Blaise was first about realizing that Nathan stumble across here with their injured friend here, mine's second that Eve was trying to search for the place, we called 'Distorted Place' officially, where those two were located there, then Natalee was the last one, saying that if we leave them there for too long, it will be long gone as well as them". This is too much for me to handle, it's weird enough to be in this embarrassing costume but this is beyond my reach, "Then...how do we know if they still...here..?". Eve waved her hand, "The stone we have is still functioning well due to the flow around it...but it would only last long for a week...". "And in our time...?", Treyvon asked. Eve shook , "Estimated around four days or five at least...".

**'Normal P.O.V'**

"Would it be okay if we check out the stone?", Eve stared at each of the visitor before agreed. In the lab, a purple but rather greenish stone was kept in a huge glass tube, "Perhaps there's a mistake in my calculation because it still refuse to take in energy...even Aisha couldn't interact it...on the second hand. Aisha is the girl who brought you all here through mind meditation, never said that it could actual succeed...". "So...", Treyvon take a closer look, "Conducts to electricity and gas. Refusing energy. What else are we're missing here...?". "Can the sea of dislocalised electrons can actually presented in this solid form...?", Willa asked, received a nod from Natalee, "Strange, I thought it was because of the molecular structure that attracts those positive and negative electrons...metallic bonding seems possible in this one, but it sounds like one of those covalent bonding to me...". Treyvon widened and stare back at the stone, "So that's how it is...Eve! I think I know how!". Eve flinched at the sudden tone, "I beg your pardon for raising your tone but, importantly, how..?". Treyvon hesitated for a moment, "Destroy the stone...without holding back...". Everyone gasped at the sudden plan, but Eve understood what he actually meant, "I can see the example you've gotten from your friends here gave you that idea. Increase the melting point to break the forces of attraction?". He nodded and everyone watched as the process continues until Natalee spoke, "But Treyvon, wouldn't that require a lot of energy to break the forces? This thing wouldn't react to any energy surrounds it...". "That's what you think if you would even pay attention during lesson time...", the stone slowly breaking piece by piece until it finally broken off. That's when the big, whirling black hole occupy the whole room. "That's right...due to the sharing of electrons that the two stones formed, the first one required it a lot since it's made from different compound... the second stone is an element which requires less as in giving its electron away since it's in 'Group IV'. Breaking of the giant lattice structure, the electrons move freely and possibly come in contact with the gas- ", said Treyvon. "Unknowingly it creates a huge explosion like how the distorted place was created...", Eve finish his last sentence. "Exactly", Treyvon mouthed, "Let's go...". One jump is all it takes to go in.

**"UNFORGIVABLE"**

* * *

**(The eight chapter will be the last chapter you will be looking forward for)**


	9. Chapter 8

**(Last Chapter... I will miss writing this...Wait, never mind there will be a sequel about this soon around June ahaha...I might messed up this one a bit so forgive me.. OTL..)**

* * *

Ashes and fog is the only two things that all of them can see through their eyes in this horrid place. The scent in the air was unpleasant to them, but the one thing that runs in their head was far more important than looking around. Search for high and low grounds, they were no sign of a single living being around and they've been doing this for almost two and half hours. "Ugh, this making my head hurts, it's like we're going in circle with no path leading us to wherever we are!", Treyvon scowled. Eve thought for a moment, "This place is not like what others look like... it was just created because of the destruction that caused...". "Point taken..", said Treyvon, "I wish there's a sign or something...Possibly someone that can guide us...?". "Request accepted", all attention gazed on the man with a mask, "Glaive, the controller of Henir Time and Space". "Glaive..", now Eve's getting angered, "You said that it's impossible for you reach or connect here using your power and knowledge...how and why are you here..?". Glaive have two cubes in his hand, "They're different reasons for that, Code Empress but only one that can make your friends understand, 'the truth behind the existence'...". "Who's or what existence?", Eve asked. The time and space cubes is now in separated place, "One is this place which you know already its real creation, causing the seal to Henir Time and Space to be off-limit or removed. Second, your friend and leader...you all sure you want to move on? The real truth behind them for youngsters like you won't end very well". None of them fight or even reply back. "...Hehehehe, Everyone seems determined about this I see...", Glaive put back the cubes, "All right, go there, and you will find out sooner or later". So they did, they went to the direction to where he pointed, to actually find a way to another destination.

This scene is more different than the previous. The scent stayed the same and the place was revealed to be a old abandoned palace. "...It looks like Hamel...", said Eve, "But this is different...where is this...?". "Hey, we're still in that place right?", Willa nervously asked. Eve nodded, "Yes, the current statics around here stays the same...each region must have different scenery...". "E-Eve...? Who...is that...?". Eve look at what Natalee is pointing, revealing a red-haired teen leaning on the wall, much to her surprised , "Elsword!". She tried to helped him out but Elsword groaned in pain eventually trying to look at his team-mate, "E-Eve..? Y-you?...". "We've been searching for you , leader...", said Eve, "Everyone is worry and we can't do our job alon-". "Get out of here..". "What..?", Eve was taken back by the harsh tone buried deep in Elsword's throat, "What did...you say?". "I SAID GET OUT!", Elsword snapped, "YOU SHOULDN'T COME HERE!". Everyone was backing away from the duo, worrying about Eve the most. She tried to restrain herself from letting her anger flow, "Elsword...you would have died if we left you here alone...". "We would be better off dead from this world...", Elsword scowled. " 'We'...?", Eve is mostly terrifying, "Don't tell you're planning to kill us all...". "No!", this time it's something like he's regretting, "I-I'm not referring to you and his friends here...It's just him and me...". " 'Him' ", that words echoed in the others mind, _'Oh no...'._ They quickly rushed forward leaving the duo behind. "Elsword...what did you do..?", Eve asked. "I-I...", stuttered between his words, "..I-It was Wally...He gave us the fake ElStone...", "That I can accept but-", Eve didn't finished her words until another idea came into her mind, "Another decoy... Wally researched something that shouldn't be discovered and that airship...he threw that away and let it exploded along with the aircraft...". "And knowing that I was caught in it... it all leads up to here...Sorry, Eve...I shouldn't just take control of myself...", said Elsword exhausted. "So during that time...Nathan was in control...", said Eve, "Let's get out of here...there's no time until this place crumbled to dust soon". Elsword nodded and they left, keeps on mumbling 'sorry' for everything and hoping that the others are safe.

* * *

The room that the group was in looks like a royal castle from where they started before. It looks tidy like someone just went here and clean the whole place up. But view they're seeing wasn't normal, the light was shining red and the flags that were hanging from the walls were ripped and covered in somehow dark red color. And the atmosphere, wasn't very familiar, it's wanting them to not go any further. They eventually reached the end, where the familiar figure stood before them and they all become stunned. "H-Hey buddy..", Treyvon was the first one to speak up, "It's been a rough week for us now and we're glad to know you're alright. L-Let's go back and forgot about this whole incident". "How...", Nathan looked up, his eyes was all fiery ruby in rage, "How are you going to push farther than this!?". Everyone flinched, except for Treyvon and Blaise, they heard footsteps from behind, revealing other three figures, "Ian! Rudy! You too!?...a-and Ellen...?". "Nathan..", Ellen stepped forward, "Please don't do this. You can't just keep yourself here, it's far too dangerous...". No words can expressed for him, but the same ruby eyes was glaring at everyone. Ian noticed this, "You look much more like your father, Nathan... and you know he doesn't like his son to be like this...". "I'm...not accepting those words anymore...don't you even know how **_our_ **father died!?", Nathan shouted. Ian stepped back and Rudy can only watched this conversation become more serious and couldn't react . "..That's right...he disappeared one day and never return...do you see it now..?...I ended up just like him...I will die eventually because of this health of mine that our mother gave it to me...but...", Nathan looked up, nobody was preparing for him to be in verge of tears, "You're just a foster kid back then and you were part of the family... Having you as another sibling was a great time but you shouldn't take any responsibility further. Both of us have different family so I suggest you should forget about it...".

"...Cornwell...", tight gripped on the other sword in his hand. "Ia-". It seems like time slows down everything around, when Ian dash towards Nathan with the Cornwell in his hand, "**Mirage Sting**". Screams left unheard, tears were unnoticed and the tiny drops of red liquid, weren't going to be missed on the surface, " You're such a fool and you will always be. Now, **wake up already**... this isn't a fictional world already, everything that leads up to here was real...". The others weren't even trying to stop him, something in their head telling them that this is for the best. The world stopped turning around them, none of them made any movement. In the far distance, the red blinded light signaled to the end.

**"Surely...This will be the end and last of our journey..."**

* * *

"Ah!..", Elsword clutched his chest, like there's a sudden pain hit him. "Elsword, what's wrong?", Rena asked, in the middle of her healing process, "Does it sting?". "N-No..", everyone looked at their leader, "...It's just a sudden pain...nothing to be worried about...". Rena nodded and concentrating in healing, Aisha kneel down next to Elsword, "Sorry that I never realized you're different before...do you think they're safe now..?". "I'm not gone yet, am I?", said Elsword, "..They will handle it..". "Yes, Elsword..", attention was given to Eve, "They really did it. The place is now long gone. I found their whereabouts in the real world...all eight of them are safe...". "Hehe...I knew it...", Elsword smiled, "...You know guys...if our adventure will be forever like this...I don't think I could even stay away from it...Because at the end, we all will seen and believe something new ahead of us".

**"The day we all wish to start from..."**

* * *

**"The day where it reaches its end of the prologue..." **

The familiar scent of flowers blooming in the distance. The same and sunny day that everyone kindly enjoyed. The sound of birds chirping in the trees and the cicadas were also noisy today. The river stream that reaches from the town to the outer part were slowly heated up from the season. A familiar boy holding paper-crafted small ship in his hand saying, "Time flies, let's meet again another day if possible...". Slowly swaying the crafted paper away to the outside, "..Today...won't be the last of our time...Tomorrow and next day, let's recall our starting part and next time, there won't be any second chances...". "Oi! Stop standing around there or else you will fall off!", a voice the presume to be belonged to an older teen. The boy smiled, wind blowing his hood off revealing his short black hair, and red eyes, "Fine, fine...you're such a worrisome unlike before...". "Do you think I would be a fool for letting you go easily?", the older teen scowled, "You might be fine and all, but you still sick in the inside...". Another person, around mid-teen, patted his back, "Now let's not fight over this again, we don't want the same incident to happened again, do we?". The younger boy laughed, "Say that to yourself, you're just scared like the last time!". Just like that, they've gotten themselves carried away. But at the end, they will ended up laugh at each other.

**"Now...what's the next thing we should expect?"**

* * *

**(Never guessed I would end this with just a short chapter lol ahahahaha Well, the next sequel as it said from above, would be around June or early July...Revealing more character's pasts and new characters with more details...or probably whatever I'm planning to do...Well, see ya' in the next story!)**


End file.
